This invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to capacitors for N-channel silicon gate integrated circuits.
Integrated circuits have long used silicon oxide dielectric or MOS capacitors as set forth in Kilby's U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,760, issued Nov. 7, 1967. The advantage of these devices is that a capacitor is created by the same fabrication steps used to make the other elements of the integrated circuit. In N-channel silicon gate circuits, so-called gated capacitors are often used, as for storage capacitors in RAM cells set forth in Electronics, Sept. 23, 1973, p. These devices are of great utility, but it is sometimes a disadvantage that the capacitance is dependent on the voltage applied to the silicon gate and the adjacent diffused region of the device.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved capacitor of the type used in integrated circuits, particularly N-channel silicon gate devices. Another object is to provide an MOS capacitor of the gated capacitor type wherein the voltage on the gate does not change the magnitude of capacitance. An additional object is to provide a capacitor which has the same value regardless of the polarity of voltage applied.